Hand Maidens
by Nerd Slut
Summary: AU Impreg Harry and Ron are transformed into girls by and strange light and are transported to a strange new world. What happens when a girl tries to get their help in her escape plan. R&R. Harry Ron and Draco are OOC. Flames ok
1. What the hell?

Kaze: Hi there! Well, I am just happy to be here and I hope you all like my fan fic.  
  
Inori: They will! Don't worry!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters *starts to cry* But I do own my characters and the plot is mine too. Don't sue me. It's not like I have anything you want. *Reaches into pocket* unless you want a penny, a paperclip, and some lint.  
  
Warning: Language will definitely be an issue! When I write or when I talk with my dad I have a mouth like a sailor so watch out. I will try and tone down some of my *cough colorful cough* language.  
  
Chapter One: What the hell!?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Harry and Ron stood in a large marbled room. They weren't entirely sure what was going on or where they were. The last thing they remembered doing was walking through a simple door but a bright light hit them and here they were. Harry gasped as he stared at Ron. They had changed. Ron turned and looked at him, he gasped but then started to laugh.  
  
"Shut up Ron! You don't look quite like yourself right now either." As Harry said this Ron glanced down and saw that he was in a brass bra and a long blue skirt that fell to the ground with slits up the sides. He was no longer a boy he was now a, dare I say gorgeous, girl. He had longer curly red hair and he had on makeup.  
  
"Ron what's happened to us?" Harry asked as he looked at his revealing outfit. Harry had a maroon cloth wrapped around his, now, large chest. (I couldn't help myself!) He had a long maroon skirt much like Ron's but his ended just below his slender calves. His hair was now long and flowing down his back. He had makeup on too but he found he didn't have his glasses and he could see fine.  
  
"Oh no! I thought I had this thing fixed." A girl gasped. Harry turned and saw a girl with a long orange skirt on and a brass bra on like Ron. She had long auburn hair that fell to her butt. She walked over to the two and gave a 'ha' like sigh. She looked into Harry's bright green eyes and smiled. She had ice blue eyes that sent shivers up Harry's spine. She turned her gaze to Ron who blushed at her but a moment later he remembered he was angry.  
  
"What have you done to us?" Ron asked expectantly with this the girl's smiled faded slightly. Harry noticed that Ron's voice had grown softer and more melodious. Harry tried his own voice again. He wanted to see if his had changed as well.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked. His voice had changed, to him it sounded like silver bells ringing softly. He cleared his throat in an attempt to fix the malfunction. The girl smiled again.  
  
"You are in Kanan. I didn't mean to bring you here in fact I was trying to send someone back." She said motioning to a girl that had just entered the room. The girl had long silver blond hair and gray eyes. Harry recognized those eyes. Ron didn't seem to remember those eyes because he waltzed over and started to hit on the slender being.  
  
"You know I'm not like this all the time." He said suavely. The girl snickered slightly.  
  
"I know that, weasel." Ron's eyes grew wide with horror. He jumped back.  
  
"Ferret!" He screamed. Harry found this all slightly amusing. The girl watched and glared at the two.  
  
"Ok boys knock it off."  
  
"How did you know that we were bo- er men." Ron says. He seemed to have set his sights on the auburn haired girl instead. The girl smiled for the third time. Ron blushed again.  
  
"I know because Draco explained to me that my 'magic' had changed his gender. I figured it had to have done the same to you."  
  
"Why did you bring Malfoy here?"  
  
"I was trying to find a way to escape." She said quietly. Ron and Harry looked at one another. The seemed slightly confused. She lived in a giant palace and she was gorgeous. Why would she want to leave? Before either could ask Draco answered.  
  
"She wants to leave because of an arranged marriage. She hates the man with her whole heart. If she refuses to marry him than she will be sacrificed to their God."  
  
"I thought that I might be able to escape if I opened a portal but instead of letting me jump through it sucked Draco in. He said he would help me survive in your world if I could get the portal to work properly."  
  
"This guy has to be really bad if you're willing to go with the ferret." Ron said.  
  
"He is really bad. I only have a few weeks to make up my mind. I need to get this thing up and running by then. Please help me." She pleaded. "I will do anything if you guys can help me." Ron's face lit up.  
  
"Let's get working." Ron said. He grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her out the door. The girl didn't object as she ran with him. Harry and Draco didn't move as they stared at one another.  
  
"So is this where you've been all summer?" Harry asked. Draco nods. "I was really worried." Draco smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't get in touch with you or anything. I was sure that our friendship would suffer but I had to try and help her."  
  
"I understand." Harry said. He and Draco leave the room in search on Ron and the mysterious girl.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
What did you think? I think this is gonna be interesting. Please review! I accept flames. I know language wasn't an issue but I worked really hard it might be next chapter though. Bye! 


	2. Princess Rikai

Kaze: Hey there. I just wanted to write some more. It's getting close to Halloween and I have so many plans. I am going to be broke. Oh well, here's the story.  
  
BRING ON THE FLAMES! Oh yeah. I am not into lesbos so there. I actually love baseball players cause they wear those tight pants. Lol.  
  
Chapter Two: Princess Rikai  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------~*~*~  
  
The young woman let Ron lead her out to the courtyard. He wasn't sure how he got there or how he was supposed to get back to their original position but for the moment his mind was in rapture at the setting around him.  
  
The courtyard was a huge garden with flowers Ron had never seen before. There was a giant fountain in the middle. There were about seven other girls sitting around the gorgeous plaza. The girl smiled at him, Ron looked as if he was in heaven and then he remembered that he had been changed into a girl. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Is something the matter?" The girl asked. Ron looked at her and nodded. She looked a little concerned with Ron's unhappiness.  
  
"Why did you turn me into a girl?" He asked as he hung his head in humiliation. The girl smiled and put her hand on his back.  
  
"I'm punishing you." She said cheerily. Ron shot her a look of raw hatred. He didn't realize that she was just messing with his head. "Oh come off it I'm only playing around. I don't even know your name, why would I punish you?"  
  
"My name is Ron and I won't even go into the details of why you might be punishing me." He replied. "What's your name?" He said after a moment of silence it just dawned on him that he didn't even know her name.  
  
"My name is-"  
  
"Princess Rikai!" A tall man shouts. The auburn haired girl flips around and glares at the man. He and another man had a firm grip on Harry and Draco waists. Ron looked to the girl.  
  
"Release my hand maidens!" She yelled. The men didn't remove their hands. "As your Princess I order you to release my hand maidens NOW!" She screamed. Both of the men removed their hands off of the two transformed young men. Draco and Harry darted behind Rikai.  
  
"Princess, be fair. We work here and protect you. Shouldn't we be allowed to have a little fun?" The one who spoke in the first place smiled mischievously. Rikai glared at him. "We will get our way when you get married. The king will allow us to have our way with any and all of your maidens."  
  
"Then I guess you can wait until that day because I refuse to allow you to lay a finger on any of my hand maidens. Unlike you they are clean and pure. I will not allow you to corrupt them." With that Rikai pointed at the door. "Get out! If I catch you putting your hands on another one of my maidens I will have you out on your arses!" Before leaving the second man looks at Ron and winks at him. Rikai notices and shoots the man a death glance. Ron is blushing and he doesn't know why.  
  
"I can only hope they won't approach you in the halls. I am afraid to say this but they have power over you when I am not present. I try to keep a watch on all of my maidens but some go off and wander on their own." She shakes her head sadly.  
  
"Princess?" Ron asked uncertainly. Rikai looks up. She nodded and started to walk away. She turned when she noticed that none of the young men were following her.  
  
"Come now." She said. All of the other maidens stood and began to follow Rikai. She seemed indifferent as they walked through the halls. They came to a set of large doors that opened without assistance, Harry, Ron, and Draco's jaws dropped as they gazed at the giant pool. Steam rose from the pool, floating in the swimming bath were tiny flowers. The boys heard the door shut behind them. Many of the girls started to undress.  
  
"Come with me." Rikai said and led the boys to a corner of the bathing room. "Now listen, you have to stay close to me and not look at me or the other girls. Here are your towels. You hold them up to your chest. Some of the guards like to peak their heads in." She said and walked away.  
  
Ron had a stupid grin on his face as he stepped into the steaming hot water. His long red hair grew heavy with the water that it absorbed. Rikai was on the far side of the pool so the three headed over to her. Her hair was tied up to keep dry; she held her towel up on her chest so Ron was more than slightly disappointed.  
  
"Ok, I have to give you all names now. I can't be calling you boy names so I must give you three girl names." She said as she looked at them. She turned to Harry.  
  
"Your name is Tsuchi, for your eyes are a stunning earthy green." She turned to Draco, "You shall be Yuki, for you are as white as snow." She looked at Ron, he seemed slightly nervous with his new name, "You are Ame." She replied. She didn't explain why he was now Ame and Ron didn't ask. Draco and Harry swam away to think. Rikai heard the doors opening.  
  
"Ame, come closer. You must busy yourself with my hair. Quickly now." Ron's hands darted to Rikai's hair as he untied it from its wrap. As he did this one of the guards from earlier walked in.  
  
"Princess, your father wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Fine." She stood and motioned for Ron to do the same. He did. The man stared hungrily at Ron. "Ame get my robe." Ron stepped out of the water and grabbed a blue robe and wrapped it around the princess.  
  
She walked out of the room leaving the guard alone with the women. They heard Rikai shout and the guard left the bathing room. One of the other maidens stood.  
  
"Finish bathing yourselves and then we must go to Princess Rikai's room." Harry stepped over to the woman and asked her some questions. Before long Harry had befriended the young woman. The woman quickly set to washing Harry's long black hair. Draco sat at the end of the bath by himself. He was soon swamped with some of the other young ladies. They wanted to know how she kept her skin so clear.  
  
In the meeting room Rikai stood before her father. He seemed to not care that she was dressed only in her robes. He waited as she seated herself on her knees before him.  
  
"You called for me father?" She asked. The old man nodded.  
  
"Your future husband wishes to come here to see you." The king said. Rikai seemed less than pleased. "He misses you terribly and wants to be close to you."  
  
"You can tell him that I care not of what he does." Rikai said unpleasantly.  
  
"Wonderful. He will be here in three days time. I hope you have enough time to get ready." Rikai rolled her eyes.  
  
"What have I to get ready for? A giant toad of a man, whom I do not love?" She asked under her breath. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey and I got my first my flame today. I am very happy that I managed to piss off someone so much that they took the time to read my sad story and then take ten minutes to come up with an insult that had me laughing for about a half an hour. Lol! 


	3. The Practice

Kaze: Hey there. Y'all going to love this Chapter it should be amusing. You guys don't think of Rikai as a Mary Sue do you? I hope not because that was not the intention. Thanks to everyone who wrote to me.  
  
Chapter Three: The Practices  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------~*~*~  
  
Rikai stumbled back to her room. She found all the handmaidens waiting for her and she suddenly had a huge headache. She sat down on the bed and rubbed her temples. The sun was setting and the golden oil lamps were burning brightly. After all of the maidens had fallen asleep Rikai, Harry, Ron, and Draco stood and began to talk about the portal.  
  
"I thought that I had all the bugs worked out but it just refuses to work. I don't have anytime to try and fix it tomorrow. I have practice." She mumbled to herself. Draco growled softly. Rikai looked over at him and frowned. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.  
  
"You know you should just accept your fate. You've gotten us all stuck here and you're worried about saving yourself. Do you even realize that if we don't get out of here that those beasts are going to man handle me!?!" Draco hissed. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not everything is about you Draco. We're all here and we all need to escape." Ron spat. Draco and Ron stood to take one another on. Harry jumped up and settled them both down.  
  
"Why don't you just explain to me how the system works and that way I can work on it while you practice?"  
  
"The thing is, Harry, you all have to practice with me." She said barely above a whisper. Draco, Harry, and Ron's jaws dropped.  
  
"What are you talking about!" Draco shouted. Rikai placed her hand on his mouth. Ron and Harry were glaring at her too.  
  
"Father wants me and my maidens to put on a show for my future husband. I have been practice that art of flame for months as my father thought it would be necessary to entertain my husband."  
  
"What is the art of flame?" Harry asked cautiously. Rikai frowned.  
  
"Basically, you light stuff on fire and swing it around close to your body." Rikai voiced. She immediately wished she hadn't.  
  
"You mean I have to swing things that are on fire close to my body? I could catch fire. I could die." Ron said in a tone just an octave higher than usual. Harry frowned at her.  
  
"Your father is insane, you do realize that don't you?"  
  
"My father was a great war hero. He fought for our country and I don't expect you to realize something like that. I don't suppose you know what it's like to face a deranged killer."  
  
"This is Harry Potter. The boy who survived." Draco and Ron said together. Harry blushed unintentionally. Rikai huffed angrily.  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"He is better than your father ever will be." Draco spat. Rikai stared at the three. She turned her head and refused to look at them.  
  
"That is an insult that is punishable by death." She said softly. Draco and Ron tensed up and stared at her. "But I care not what you think. I will send you all away and then you will never have to put up with me again. Goodnight." She crawled over to her bed and immediately went to sleep.  
  
"Proud little whelp isn't she?" Draco asked. Ron nodded. Harry just frowned and they all went to sleep.  
  
The next morning things were intense between the four. Ron and Draco refused to speak with Rikai and Rikai refused to speak with them. This went on for three hours until the practice started. All the maidens stood back and watched Rikai as she lit the ends of two chains on fire. There was music coming from a band.  
  
Rikai sat on her knees and started to spin the fire chains at her sides. None of the boys were very impressed, that suddenly changed when Rikai jumped off the floor and did a back flip. She spun the chains dangerously close to her body. Harry about jumped to help when she leaned back and spun the fire chains to where they were just grazing her skin. Draco leaned over to Harry and stared at Rikai.  
  
"Is it just me or is fire really hot."  
  
"Fire is always hot." Harry deduced quickly.  
  
"I don't mean temperature wise stupid." Draco snapped. Harry blushed and nodded. Ron was completely tensed up as he watched the fire float dangerously close to Rikai's hair.  
  
"She must be mad. I can't do that." Ron whined. All three of the young men winced as one of the chains his Rikai's legs. You could see in her face that it hurt but she continued on. As soon as she finished she sat on the ground. She was sweating terribly and though none of the maidens noticed, the three young men could visibly see the burnt cut.  
  
Rikai set to work making them all practice spinning the unlit chains out in front of them. The chains were quite heavy as Draco soon learned. He had an amazingly hard time trying to spin the in front of him. Every time he dropped a chain he did push ups. Ron and Harry did slightly better but not by much. Ron's chains kept spinning out of control as did Harry's. The heavy chains hit against their body and they would scream in pain.  
  
Three hours later and covered in bruises; Harry, Ron, and Draco were leaving the room to go take a shower when three guards stopped them. Rikai had already gone ahead with all the other maidens. One of the guards put his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron tried to move but found he was too tired to do that. Harry tried to force his way past the guards but quickly found that he was taken up into the arms of one. Draco turned to run but the third guard caught him. All three of the young men were being led to the ultimate night. A night they would soon rather forget.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rikai sat in the bath letting the rising steam float relax her tensed and stressed body. She had a strange gut feeling and she looked around the room. Harry, Ron, and Draco had gone. She thought they had been behind her when she left the room. She gasped and stood up.  
  
"Where are Tsuchi, Ame, and Yuki?" She shouted. No one knew. She grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry and Draco had been rescued but way too late. The guards were about to have their way as Rikai came in. The guards and Harry and Draco were naked when she stormed in. She was furious. She fired the two men and sent Harry and Draco to her own quarters. She desperately searched for Ron. She silently prayed to God that Ron hadn't-  
  
She entered a room and gasped.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I know a sad and gross chapter. It has to be done. I'm sorry and hope none of you are going to hate me for this. Flame me if you feel it be necessary. Login when you flame because I am way too mature to play review tag. I just want to see who has enough balls to flame me without fear. 


	4. Shit happens

Kaze: Hey there. Y'all going to love this Chapter it should be amusing. You guys don't think of Rikai as a Mary Sue do you? I hope not because that was not the intention. But just to let you know this fanfic is to make you laugh at me and or hate me! Thanks to everyone who wrote to me. By the way special thanks to Storm Karstark. I hope you know that I was having a completely rotten day but fortunately you just made me laugh. But please I must ask you to mock me and not my reviewers. You may not have enjoyed my beyond messed up story but they did. DO NOT STIFLE THEIR OPINIONS WITH YOUR OWN! Thanks and I hope you review again soon. Wait wouldn't it be flame again soon? I don't care. Read and enjoy! If you can.  
  
Chapter Four: The Horrible Mistake  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------~*~*~  
  
Ron lay sleeping on a bed. Harry sat with him as Rikai and Draco listened to the doctors report about Ron. Rikai looked as if she were ready to kill herself. She had screwed things up so badly for all of them.  
  
"Ame will be fine Princess. All she needs to do now is get some rest." Draco left to go tell Harry the good news. The doctor turned to go.  
  
"Is she pregnant?" Rikai asked softly. The doctor stared at her for a moment. He had a sad and somber look in his eyes that gave Rikai her answer. She felt a large lump form in her throat. She entered the room where Harry and Draco sat. They immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"Rikai?" Harry asked uncertainly. Draco frowned and stared at her.  
  
"Rikai, he's going to be fine. Remember? The doctor said he was going to be fine." Draco said to her as if she were a stupid child.  
  
"Guys, he's not fine."  
  
"What?" They both shout.  
  
"He's pregnant." She said inaudibly. Harry stood there not quite sure if he could allow himself to speak at the moment. Draco looked like he was caught between horror and amusement with the new information.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that Ron is going to be a mommy?" Draco asked. Rikai nodded. "Like he's going to give birth to a baby."  
  
"Draco that's generally what happens when a woman gives birth."  
  
"But Ron's not a woman!" harry shouted.  
  
"Right now he is and I only hope he gives birth in this world because if he changes before he bears the child then he'll have to do it as a man."  
  
"What will I have to do as a man?" Ron asked as he sits up. His long curly red hair cascaded over his slender shoulders.  
  
"What are your thoughts on breast feeding?" Draco asked before either of the other two could stop him. Ron was more than slightly taken aback with the question.  
  
"What are you yipping about Malfoy?" Ron asked heatedly. Harry stared at his best friend and quickly took Ron's hand. Rikai stepped forward.  
  
"You're pregnant." Draco said so bluntly it took the three other teens a moment to recover from the shocking news.  
  
"That's not funny." Ron said.  
  
"It's not meant to be." Rikai said sitting on the other side and taking Ron's other hand. Draco stifled a laugh as he watched Rikai try to straighten everything out. Before too long Ron was crying like a child. Harry tried to retain some of his dignity but it was taken from him as Ron started on one of his angry outbursts. (It wasn't too different from the ones his mother gave.)  
  
Ron was soon taken back to the palace. He was laid on the giant bed with tons of pillows and comfortable blankets. Rikai sent everyone out of the room. She sat down on the bed next Ron's hips. He stared at her for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"I am so sorry Ron." Ron didn't answer her and she knew that he wasn't ready to forgive her for her bad timing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------~*~*~*~  
  
Wonderful right! So Ron is pregnant and he's being an ass about it! Maybe you guys haven't figured it out yet but this story is about the torture of Ron! Yeeha! Bye 


	5. Imperfection

I don't own Harry Potter or anything J.K. Rowling wrote about. I just like to pick things apart and screw around a little. Ok! Let's get this show on the road.  
  
Chapter Five: Imperfection  
  
Ron stared out the window as light flooded in. Rikai had not left his side since he had returned from the hospital. Ron was, as were the other two boys, slightly confused as to how the hospital knew he was pregnant. Rikai explained that in this dimension they could figure these things out fairly quickly through the advanced growth process. (A/N: I know that it takes like two weeks to tell but that wouldn't have helped my story out ok?) Ron had been angry then but since he got back he had slipped into a depressed state that made his two friends and the princess worry.  
  
"Ame," Rikai whispered serenely. Ron looked over at her. He was sad and wanted to be left alone. "You can't keep living like this. You do realize that you are going to make yourself ill?" She asked. Ron shrugged and laid back into Rikai's lap, she gently ran her fingers through the young man's long hair. It had only been two days and already his back hurt. His tummy was growing but it wasn't nearly as big as it was supposed to become. Rikai noticed tears welling up in Ron's eyes as he tried not to let her see him cry.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He asked as he let the tears roll down his cheeks. He would only cry in front of the princess. Luckily, Harry and Draco were off with the other maidens practicing. Rikai had sent a very trustworthy guard with them.  
  
"This is what happens when women become pregnant they get very emotional. It's completely normal."  
  
"No, it's not. It would be normal if I were really a girl." He grumbled. Something suddenly occurred to him. "God, my brothers are never going to let me live this down. I can't go back there with a baby. What am I going to do?" Rikai leaned over and stared Ron in the eyes.  
  
"Calm down now. There is something that we can do but it will cause many problems for everyone involved." Ron rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean there is a way for the baby to get transferred to another person's body. You see the baby in you right now is really just a soul. Your womb is preparing to grow the body but all that is present there right now is a soul." Rikai started. "There is a process to transfer the soul to another person but it is very risky. You could lose the soul in removal, the soul might not take the other body-"  
  
"What would happen if the soul didn't take the other body?"  
  
"The other being would be ripped apart from the inside." Rikai said slowly. Ron stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Who are we going to find that would take such a risk?"  
  
"It would have to be some one with a similar wave length. Don't worry about a thing though. I'm sure I can find someone to do it. Just rest ok?" Ron nodded and laid his curly haired head on her lap once again. He quickly fell asleep. At that moment Harry and Draco came in with all the rest of the girls. Draco's eyes drifted to Ron, though he and Ron were not friends, not even really acquaintances, his eyes were filled with concern. Harry voiced his fears.  
  
"How is h- I mean- she?"  
  
"She's fine Tsuchi." Rikai said as she ran a gentle hand through Ron's hair.  
  
"Here's a question, why doesn't she-" Draco smirked at the announcement of Ron being a she, "why doesn't she just get an abortion." Rikai covered her mouth and tears came to her eyes. Draco looked at Harry and then to Rikai.  
  
"What the hell is an abortion?" Draco asked plainly. Harry shook his head and looked to Rikai for help. Rikai suddenly looked very angry with Harry.  
  
"Tsuchi! Abortion isn't the answer. This child is a living breathing being. Just because he hasn't been born yet doesn't mean you can get rid of him."  
  
"How could you get rid of him?" Draco asked. Harry and Rikai ignored him.  
  
"Normally, I would never suggest abortion but R- Ame isn't strong enough to have a child. Even if SHE was, by the time she was ready to have the baby we could be back to our own dimension. Though I suppose that a sea-section could always be an answer."  
  
"Sea-section? What the in the name of hell are you two talking about?"  
  
"Tsuchi, wouldn't the doctors wonder as to how Ame came to possess a womb?" Harry thought for a moment and then sighed. He nodded.  
  
"Besides, 'Mione would be pissed." Harry stated.  
  
"Who's 'Mione?"  
  
"It's a girl that Ron sort of likes. She sort of likes him back." Harry said. Draco coughed; his face grew a slight red. Harry looked over at him. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well, you speak the truth when you say that Ron likes her but you're way off on who she likes." Harry squinted hard at Draco.  
  
"Draco! Ron's going to kick your ass!" Draco laughed.  
  
"Like he could."  
  
"What did your father say?"  
  
"Do you honestly think he knows?" Draco asked incredulously. "I would be asking to die if I told him I liked Granger. He'd......... He'd disown me for one. He'd probably send all the deatheater friends he has after my girl."  
  
"So she's your girl then?" Rikai asked hesitantly. Draco nodded.  
  
"I love her, she loves me. That's all there is to it."  
  
"So, Ron has no one on the other side then? No females that we all can trust?"  
  
"He has a sister but what has she got to do with anything?" Draco asked. Rikai didn't say anything. She looked down at Ron and gently brushed the crimson curls from his face. Draco yawned and went off to his bed. Harry smiled at Rikai and she smiled back.  
  
"Harry," she whispered as one of her older handmaids turned down the lights. It was the first time she had used his name. He scooted closer to the princess. "Tell me what Ron was like before he came here." Harry looked hard at Rikai. She looked down at Ron.  
  
"His hair was much shorter. His cheekbones weren't as high and he didn't have breasts." Harry snickered softly. Rikai giggled silently. "He acted much more masculine except when it came to spiders. He hates spiders."  
  
"Really?" Rikai asked. "I'm glad I didn't mention my tarantula to him." Harry laughed aloud. He blushed as he looked at Rikai.  
  
"You like him huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's one of my first real friends. As are you and Draco, Harry. I have never had someone like all of you to talk to. I could treat you like equals and you wouldn't think I was crazy. It's been nice these past couple of days."  
  
"Your fiancé will be here tomorrow huh?" Rikai's eyes hardened as she thought of the man. "What's his name?"  
  
"Alain." She mumbled. A thought entered her mind. She bit her lip at the idea but nodded solemnly to herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wants me because I am perfect. Well, let me be imperfect." She said as she looked into Harry's eyes. Her deep blue eyes flashed and he knew she was going to do something stupid. "Get some sleep Tsuchi. We have a performance tomorrow."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"If I told you would try to stop me." She said as she pulled the blankets up over Ron and herself. Harry frowned at her. He opened his mouth but thought better than a comment and wandered off to his bed.  
  
Early the next morning Harry and Draco stood in the clothes they had been given for the performance. They were light blue clothes barely clothed them. They had brought Ron in hopes that he would keep Rikai from doing anything too stupid.  
  
It wasn't long before they noticed Rikai's fiancé. He was the tall very handsome young man who sat next to Rikai's father. Harry noted how he looked like one of those celebrities that people worshipped. He had long blond hair, which he kept pulled back in a ponytail and dark navy eyes. Ron looked at the man and Harry could tell that he was trying to access whether or not this 'Alain' person was better looking or not.  
  
Harry heard the band start playing. The music was hyper and very fast. His pulse quickened with every passing second, he hoped that he wasn't the only one who was nervous. They looked out and saw Rikai out there in front of the audience twirling the flames around her body. It was scary how fast she moved and how close she pulled the flames to her. Both Harry and Draco heard Ron gasp when Rikai back flipped landing on perfectly. That was the sign. Harry and Draco ran out twirling their own flaming balls and chains. (A/N: God that sounds so wrong.)  
  
Ron watched chewing the nails that he had just gotten done yesterday, Rikai insisted on finding something to get Ron relaxed. It hadn't worked. Harry saw her pull chain in sharply; she was purposely going to burn herself. Harry was in no position to stop her. He would never reach her in time. Neither would Draco, had he noticed, which he hadn't. Harry watched as the fire dragged across her legs. Harry was surprised when he saw her continue the routine as if nothing had happened. The routine went on as planned but when the music died away Rikai looked displeased.  
  
"Darling! You were excellent!" Alain exalted as he stepped down from his seat next to the king. His arms reached out to Rikai she took a step back and continued to glare at him. "Darling, you have performed wonderfully. I am proud to call you my wife." His arms pulled her into him. He held her closely as if she were some precious metal that had to be protected and hidden.  
  
"Let go of her!" Ron shouted. Harry, Draco, Rikai, and Alain looked at the gorgeous red head. Alain's eyes flashed as they washed over Ron. He studied the girl and laughed.  
  
"You want to take her place?" He asked as he released Rikai. Ron continued to glare at him. "That would suit you just find wouldn't it..."  
  
"Ame." Ron answered.  
  
"Ame. You would love to be in the arms of a wealthy suitor such as myself wouldn't you?" He said suavely.  
  
"No more than I would 'love' to be in the arms of Draco." Ron replied. Harry and Rikai stifled their giggles as Draco sneered at the confused Alain.  
  
"I take it that to be like this Draco person is not a good thing." Draco shot everyone a dirty look. "It matters not, I would not take a sullied woman to bed. I am happy to know that Rikai is still perfect." Ron frowned at him. Harry stepped in front of Ron and held him back while Draco escorted Rikai out of the room. Harry convinced Ron to follow.  
  
"Ron. You realize that he could have had you hung or had you beheaded?" Rikai asked as she and Ron sat in the bed. Ron was staring out the open window at the stars. Rikai was watching him  
  
"Yeah." He answered. "I couldn't stand to see his arms around you." Rikai's bottom lip quivered slightly. She crawled over to Ron and made him look at her. She studied the eyes. She felt a blush cross her face. Her right hand slid to the feminine face's, gently caressing the soft flawless cheek. "I could see that you really hated him." Ron said trying to get Rikai to understand that he only did it because he could see Rikai wanted it.  
  
"Ron........." She whispered as she leaned closer. He was trying not to want this. They both leaned closer; lips so close to one another. "I know who can take the baby from you."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked. He didn't seem to truly care at the moment. His mind was solely focused on Rikai's beautiful lips and face. Rikai leaned over and gently kissed Ron. A thin white line grew from the place where their lips touched; this line was ignored by Ron. He continued to kiss the princess not knowing that she was testing herself, to see how compatible she was with him.  
  
Bwahahahaha! I am evil and there is nothing you can do. Ok once again. I do know that it takes like two weeks but I decided that I needed them to know quicker. Sorry I should have said something about that earlier. Laughs nervously as she places hands behind neck I know that some of you are going to think me disgusting but oh well. I couldn't care. Too tired. Buh-bye! 


	6. Testing

I had been honestly thinking of putting Hermione in from the beginning but I was unsure how well that would go over. I never really thought about why Harry and Draco were friends. I know why now.  
  
Once again, I don't own Harry or anyone else. I'm just a teenager who writes by the seat of her pants. Go me.

* * *

Chapter Six: Testing  
  
Harry and Draco watched Ron and Rikai kiss. Draco smirked slightly before lying back in the bed. Harry looked down at Draco and frowned.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of turns me on to see two girls kissing but there is the fact that Ron's going to be too busy with Rikai to worry about me and 'Mione." He said smiling up at the black haired beauty, the once Great Harry Potter now known as Tsuchi. The raven-haired boy shook his head as he stared at Draco.  
  
"When did you and Hermione start going out?"  
  
"I'd rather not say." A blush crossing his face in the process. Harry smiled knowingly, Draco glared up at the black-haired beauty. "What?"  
  
"She made the first move huh?" Draco's blush grew a shade of red that rivaled Ron's hair. He looked appalled at the accusation.  
  
"Did not." Harry laughed at the lie. They both grew silent and listened to the hush that permeated the air. The raven-haired boy decided to break the stillness.  
  
"How did we ever become friends?"  
  
"Well, I was drunk when it happened." Draco admitted. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I hope so. You came out of that bar a bit shit faced accompanied by some unscrupulous characters. You're lucky that I managed to steal you away from them."  
  
"My ass is indebted to you Potter. If you ever decide to swing that way then I'm sure that I could let you have a free romp." Harry, noticing his chance to have some fun with his friend, rested his body on top of the blond mister's. "What the hell?"  
  
"Draco, I might take you up on that if you promise to look like this." Harry replied running his long fingers through Draco's snow-white hair. The blond pushed Harry off of him and laughed nervously.  
  
"You're a sick shit Potter." There was extreme embarrassment dripping from Draco's voice. Harry laughed and lied back down next to Draco. The blond boy trapped in a beauty's body gently inched away from Harry. Harry noticed and hugged the extra blankets around him. He had managed to trick Draco into relinquishing the sheets. Go him.  
  
Ron woke up to an empty bed the next morning. Rikai was nowhere to be seen. The red head looked over to Harry and Draco's bed. They were both still sleeping. Ron climbed out of the bed and walked over to Harry. He sat down next to the boy who lived and gently roused him. Harry stared up at his best friend.  
  
"Ron, you look lovely this morning." Harry said with a cheerful smile. Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry's unusual morning perkiness.  
  
"Harry, do you know where Rikai went?"  
  
"Is she working on the portal thingy?" Harry asked as he opened his mouth and yawned. Ron stared at his friend's beautiful feminine features but shook the thought from his mind.  
  
"Maybe. Get Draco up. If she is working on it we should help her." With that Ron left to find the princess. Ron, Harry, and Draco sat waiting for Rikai in the room that hosted the, as Harry so eloquently put it, portal thingy. She had a giant smile on her face as she ran in.  
  
"Ron I found someone who could take the baby for you. You'll love her Ron!" Rikai said wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron was slightly taken aback with the information.  
  
"Well, I kind of wanted to keep it. You know maybe have it here and take it with me." Ron whispered to the girl. She smiled as she continued to hug him.  
  
"Ron, no man should experience the pain of birth. You can trust this girl. Well, I got some extra information on it. Here." She said pulling away and handing Ron some packets. He stared at them for a moment. He could tell that she was hiding something from him. He frowned at her.  
  
"Who did you find?" Ron asked. Harry and Draco looked to Rikai. Neither of them had said anything since she had entered. They weren't about to now, even though they were curious as to who would be willing to take a child, bear it, raise it, but never partake in the 'fun part'. Harry knew this did happen but Draco had never heard of such a thing. Whoever would do it had to be crazy.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Ron." Rikai said. They could all hear her hesitation and the tension in her voice. She was afraid of something.  
  
"Rikai-"  
  
"Let's get started on this portal do-hickey." Harry interrupted Ron before the conversation could be pressed farther.  
  
"Yes, let's!" Draco broke in as Ron opened his mouth to argue. Rikai smiled and they all looked at the giant mirror. If the three hadn't known better they would have thought it to be a very expensive mirror, nothing more. The mirror/portal was six feet tall three feet wide with a gold frame and intricate designs carved into the gold. Harry touched the glass but found it to be very solid and not at all like the portals he had seen on TV. Draco found himself trying to fix his extremely long hair. He stopped himself shortly after everyone had seen him pruning.  
  
"You'd think a princess was self-absorbed." Rikai stated as she pulled out a tiny plastic square. It looked somewhat like a cell phone but it didn't have nearly as many buttons. Harry stared at the plastic rectangle and smiled.  
  
"Cell phone." He commented lightly. Rikai, Ron, and Draco looked up at him.  
  
"Cell what?" They asked in unison. Harry sighed and waved his hand as if to say never mind. "Ok." Rikai said as she started punching in some of the buttons. "I know which ones will open the portal but only from the other side. We don't want to do that. So we'll just have to keep putting in combinations until we get the right one."  
  
"That could take months." Ron blurted. Rikai sighed sadly.  
  
"Well, isn't there something else we could do?" Harry asked. He looked to Draco. Draco smiled forlornly.  
  
"If my 'Mione was here she could-"  
  
"What did you say Draco?" Ron interrupted. Draco looked very angry with himself. Ron was more than slightly peeved. Harry stood between his two friends.  
  
"Ron calm down." Harry stated firmly.  
  
"What does he mean? Harry?" Ron said turning his anguished gaze to his best friend. Harry stared Ron in the eyes Ron gasped. "You knew!" He hollered. "They're together and nobody bothered to tell me!" Rikai watched with quiet trepidation as Ron threw a fit about Draco stealing Hermione. She was embarrassed and left the room before Harry finally knocked some sense into him.  
  
"Ron! What about Rikai?"  
  
"What about her?" Ron asked as he shot another dirty look at the pretty blond. Harry made Ron look at him.  
  
"Draco and I saw you two kissing last night." Ron snorted.  
  
"She only kissed me to test me. She was trying to see what my spirit something or other level was. She didn't kiss me because she liked me."  
  
"Do the booklets talk about the testing? Does it say anything about kissing?" Draco asked. Ron looked through the packets. He shook his head no. "So, she kissed you and told you she was testing you. She kissed when she didn't have to. She kissed you because she likes you." Ron turned to look at Rikai but she was gone. Before Harry and Draco could stop him he took off.  
  
"Draco, that was nice of you to tell him."  
  
"I hate dumb people. Why do I always have to spell it out for them?"  
  
"Rikai!" Ron called. The girl stood in her room and looked over at Ron. She was surprised to see him. He stepped over to her and stared into her bright blue eyes. He saw a blush run across her face. Ron cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her. Rikai was shocked at the forwardness but fell into his arms.  
  
"What about Hermione?" She asked as she pulled away. Ron wrapped his arms around the princess.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked. Rikai smiled at him.  
  
"Ron, I want to bear your child." Ron smiled and hugged her close to him.

* * *

YAY! Ok, so Rikai loves Ron and vice versa! How will they go about transferring the baby to Rikai and will I be willing to write a very descriptive portrayal of the process? We'll never know, um......... actually you will know in the next chapter huh? Heh heh heh. Bye! 


End file.
